


Blue Ooz

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Bestiality, Boypussy, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Gay Sex, Incest, Loli, M/M, Mind Control, Mom - Freeform, Other, Pedophilia, Reluctant, Shota, Straight Sex, Yaoi, body transformation, femboy, pedo, pregnant shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night a boy finds a fallen meteor and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatisastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisastory/gifts).



> I will be putting more of his commissions up soon

In the small town of Coxis, somewhere in the mid-west, the night was clear... Until a flaming meteorite fell. 

-in the morning-

“Come on down Ricky, breakfast is ready.” said his mother, Linda’s (30) voice. 

The boy blinked slowly tying to wake up... After a few seconds (that felt like a lifetime) Ricky (11) was finally awake. The boy washed his face and threw on some clothes... He reached finally made it down to breakfast. 

“Finally, really Ricky, how long does it take to to wake up?” his older brother James (13) asked in a mocking tone. 

“Leave him along, and eat James.” his mother said, kissing Ricky on the head. His mother seemed like the only one that really understood him.

“Don’t coddle the boy Linda, he needs to be more punctual.” Said Robert (38), his father... He wanted Ricky to be more of a man, but his wife kept him under her wing... This irritated him but only once and a while.

“Punctual?” she said “It’s the weekend, ‘there’s no need for punctuality on the week end’.” she said repeating what he just said when she tried to wake him up earlier. 

The man grumbled and continued eating his breakfast... His daughter Casey (8) laughed at him, knowing mommy just had the last word. 

“So what are you going to do today?” Linda asked Ricky.

“Not much,” he said taking a bite out of his toast... After he finished chewing, he swallowed and continued, “I was thinking of exploring the forest.” he said 

“That’s nice dear,” Linda said rubbing his head.

“Just make sure you do your chores before you go and waste your day.” his father said, Linda shot her husband a sharp look and he backed off and continued to eat his breakfast. 

“And what about you mister,” she asked James.

“I was gonna hang with the boys and play some b-ball.” he said, but what he was really going to do was hang at his friend’s house and look at porn. 

“That’s nice dear, drink plenty of water,” she said, “the weather man said it would be hot today.” James just grunted a response.

“What about you little misy.” she asked her daughter. 

“Ima play here mommy.” she said, playing with her food more than eating it.

-later- 

Rick had finished his chores and was out in the woods just wandering... When he smelled a sweet sugary smell. The boy followed the scent until he reached a crater... In the middle of it was a blue crystal. The boy jumped down to get a better look at it. 

the boy moved in closer to touched the blue crystal, but when he actually touched it, it turned into an ooz, and it stuck to his finger... The rest of the goop soaked into the dirt, leaving only a dark wet spot... 

The boy thought nothing of it... The blue ooz on his finger had already disappeared...

-at home-

When Rick got home his mother met him at the door. 

“How could you get that dirty?” she said pulling him by the collar. “you need a bath.” 

She stripped him down and plopped him in the same bathtub that his sister Casey was in. She laughed at him for being thrown in like a rag doll. 

After a few minutes of scrubbing Linda noticed a sweet smell in the air. 

“That tub it too full, the boy should bathe himself.” his father said suddenly from behind his wife.

Rick agreed he wanted to bathe himself but his mom insisted on bathing him... 

“What the hell is that smell?” said Robert... 

The bathtub began to turn blue... It looked like the blue ooz from earlier was coming out of Rick’s finger. 

“What the hel- heck.” Linda caught herself... She refused to cuss in front of her kids. 

The blue ooz was making the water thicker Casey was now covered in it... Rick and Casey both got out of the tub and hung onto their parents... They were freaked out... But soon after they got out of the tub the blue goop disappeared from their skin... It still remained in the tub and the towels...

Later downstairs, Robert and Linda final got Casey to stop crying the girl was freaked out but they got her into her pajamas.

Rick was in his room, also freaked out about what happened... The boy began to feel a stir in the pit of his stomach the moved all over his body, but especially in his crotch and his ass... He was scared so he walked downstairs to where his parents were...

“Mommy, Daddy, I-” he started to say he didn’t feel right but he didn’t get to say that... “I feel hot.” he said the stirring that was in his crotch and butt had turned into heat. The boy’s clothes began to melt like butter as he walked closer to his parent. 

They were surprise... So surprised the could not take their eyes off of him. As the clothes melted it revealed the boy’s changes... His hips widened, his lips became fuller, his butt became more bubbly and finally the boy’s nipples grew along with his chest (but only slightly).

“I-I feel so hot...” the boy said as he turned around and spread his ass cheeks, “I feel hot here.” he said shaking his ass a bit. 

Suddenly the same thing happened to Casey, her pajamas began to melt off like heated butter... 

“Daddy, I feel hot too.” she said, just like Ricky, as her clothes melted off her body began to change... Her body gained more curves... Definitely no curves an 8 yr old should have. As the melty clothes oozed over her crotch it seemed to melt over something that was not there...

Roger’s mouth dropped open, he was shock to see his little baby girl with a cock, it was only 6 inches but on an 8 yr old girl it looked rather large. 

“Daddy,” the girl said in a new found sexy voice, “I need you to make it feel better.” she said pushing her new bigger butt on his crotch. 

The man’s clothes began to melt... It seemed the more turned on the person was the faster they are transformed. So try as he might, the man could not fight his urges for too long, His clothes began to melt off and as they did his body changed too, his body became more muscular, his dick grew too he grew from a 5 inches to a 10 inch cock. 

The man slowly pushed his cock into his little girl... It was weird, Casey thought she only felt pressure and no pain... She even heard that doing it the butt hurts. Now that a penis had grown out where her pussy used to be, she had no other hole to try... But this felt good she thought as she felt her daddy go in and out of her tiny hole. 

Meanwhile Linda was still trying to fight the transformation she did ever thing she could but it was futile... She wanted to fuck her son’s hot ass... The way he was pulling his ass cheeks apart and thrusting it back at her... Before she realized it her clothes were completely gone... She now had a cock in between her legs just like her daughter... Her new 8 inch cock was hard and ready to go... As she plunged her new cock into her little boy, she noticed the biggest change... Her breast had shrunk to A cups, she used to have large C cups but the feeling of her dick inside her baby boy made her forget about her breast and focused on fucking her slutty shota boy. 

“Oh mommy!” the boy screamed... As she plunged her sick deeper into him. 

Ricky had never felt this before... The feeling of being filled, the head of his mommy’s cock jabbing his little prostate, he screamed for more every time. 

Right next to them Robert was fucking his little girl as she moaned... Her daddy’s dick filling her like she never knew she wanted. 

“Please daddy fuck my ass daddy!!” she said, 

Robert heard his innocent little girl screaming for more of his dick... he couldn’t help but fuck his little girl harder. 

Robert pulled his daughter up on his lap so she could bounce on his cock... The girl’s new dick bobbed up and down as she worked her daddy’s cock in and out of her ass... 

She moaned louder and louder until she pushed her herself down onto her daddy’s cock... Her whole body shook and she came like a small fountain... All she could do was repeat the word “daddydaddydaddy” over and over again... 

Watching her husband and little girl cum, made her hornier, she began to fuck her son like a savage dog. 

“Oh mommy, yesyesyesyes!!!!” he said as she plowed her boy hard and deep until she came hard in is ass... 

Ricky felt his mommy’s cum fill his ass. The hot liquid made the boy cum immediately... He spilled his seed onto the wood floors.

-Later-

James got home late... It was already dark when he walked into his home. 

“Mom, Dad?” The boy called out as he took off his shoes.

“Mom?” he called out again, “Dad?” it was weird that his no one answered. 

The boy walked upstairs and he heard some murmuring... Or moaning? The boy walked up to his parents’ door... It was moaning, James thought as he opened the door and the boy’s jaw dropped. 

He saw what looked like his mother and his sister naked... They, for some reason had cocks and his mother was fucking his sister... The scene blew the boy’s mind away. 

“Oh honey come on in.” his mother said in between her thrusts.

The boy unconsciously walked forward... Suddenly someone put their arms around his neck, it was his dad...

Where his dad had touched him, a blue color spread to his whole body... It didn’t take long before the boy’s clothes began to melt and a jock like shota was ready to be fucked. 

to be continued...


	2. Bridge Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda wants to use her new addition

-That Monday-

Roger woke up with his whole family in his bed... He smiled when he saw his daughter holding onto his penis like it was a teddy bear, he rubbed her head and pulled away from her as he went to take a shower.

“Daddy, daddy.” he heard his little girl- no, now she is a little boy. Her and his wife’s pussy had disappeared they were now male... He wondered why he didn’t question it, but he was too happy to care... Or was it something else?

The two took a shower together, it took twice as long because they kept having sex...

-Downstairs- 

Linda was cooking breakfast, all she had on was an apron. The two boys were jacking each other off... James was sucking off little Ricky. 

“Daddy.” The boys said brightly. 

“My boys,” he said as he kissed them each on the lips... 

Everyone gathered around the table for breakfast, once Linda put the food around the table everybody instinctively began to jerk off... Soon they all came all over the food and they sat down to eat... As if everything was normal.

The news played in the background. 

“Good morning everyone, there are people that said there was something more to this weekend’s meteor shower... Can you believe people are saying it changes people.” said one morning talk show host in a mocking tone

“Yes, I’ve heard that a man claimed to be gay after getting into contact one of the meteors.” the talk show host laughed.

After breakfast they all went their separate ways. Ricky, James and Casey were off to school, Robert was off to his office and Linda was meeting up with her bride club... It was going to be an interesting day. 

-E morris Cox Elementary School-

After getting dropped off by their mother Linda, James and Casey walked to there classes like it was normal...

James walked down the hall saying high and high fiving anyone he could... With each high five he infected another student... And some teachers... 

When the boy reached his class he touched the teacher’s hand and then proceeded to touch as many of the students as he could. 

Mr. Roman, Ricky’s teacher... A tall black man, sat on his desk and proceeded to do roll call... Every was there and each student was infected by now... As the man finished, he pulled out his cock and told his 5th grade class that today’s assignment was to see who could deep throat him the deepest...

Each kid’s eye widened as they saw their teacher’s cock in plain view... For many of them, their clothes instantly began to melt. 

Each girl grew a cock as they got horny watching their classmates take a 10 inch black cock down their throat.

Ricky walked up to his teacher with a sexy swing, one of his friends had just swallowed Mr. Roman’s juices, while licking his lips the boy pushed his friend down and mounted the man’s thick cock. 

The boy spread his legs, and grabbed the teacher’s neck for balance... He slowly moved his ass up and down, showing the class how Mr. Roman’s cock moved in and out of his boy pussy. The boy kissed his teacher as he slid the up and down on the hard black pole.

Ricky moaned as he felt every inch enter his ass... The other kids in the classroom began to cheer as the boy hoped on the big dick. 

“Oh fuck me!!!” Ricky screamed “Gimme your dick Mr. Roman.” he said. 

Many of his classmates were sucking each other off... Many of the former girls were forcing some of the boys to take their new found cocks. 

Ricky’s breathing became heavier and his movements became stronger and deeper until he pushed his ass down, the boy came and shot out his thick boy juices. After the boy’s orgasm, the teacher flipped the boy over the front desk and he kept fucking the boy’s happy limp body. 

-Later- 

After Linda cleaned up her house like she normally does then she began to set up for her bridge club...

She drank a little cocktail as she waited for her friends to come over... She couldn’t wait to show them her new equipment. 

It was time... 

One by one her girl friends came into her house... 

Susan, a tall slim blond... She was a once “Miss Cosix” until she got pregnant. She brought her little boy, Jacob 4 yrs old was with her. He looked just like her.

Martha, the talkative one, if there’s gossip in town she would know who, what, where, why and how. She was a short brunette with brown eyes... Her breast were c-cups... Though not the smallest tits, 

Finally there was Laura their black friend, she was the most intelligent of the group.... She had a phd in law and a doctorate in history. She was the most curvy woman, and sexy one in the group. 

As the girls came in she hugged each one... They were a little surprised, with her being so touchy-feely. As she hugged each one, a blue tint absorbed into their skins... Even the little Jacob... 

“Linda, is it me? Or do you look different?” asked Susan, her boobs felt more firm like thick rubber or something... Susan knew the difference between real boobs and fake boobs, from her time in her beauty pageant times, and Linda’s felt fake but they also looked smaller then usual... This entered her thoughts for a moment, but it instantly fade away... She just thought that maybe her breast got bigger... 

The girls sat down, Linda turned on the tv for Jacob before sitting down. What was on, was a news show...

The man looked a little worried...

“...Now back to the strange outbreak,” a woman used this segue to continue the story.

“We have new information on this outbreak, many people have called in reports about people changing their attitudes and some have even reported physical changes...” said the woman before Susan changed the channel to cartoons. 

The woman played and gossiped. It didn’t take long before the other girls began to feel hot... But after a couple of hours the girls began to loosen their clothes... 

“Linda... Is it me... or... is it... hot in here?” Martha asked. Her red blouse was practically open, it was only holding on by one buttons. 

“Y-yeah... I- I do feel... A little hot...” Said Susan... Her little boy was already naked... She thought he looked a little... Sexier then usual?... She tried to shake that thought out of her head but the hotter she got, wetter she got... Soon she was rubbing the front of her panties.. 

Laura’s clothes was already melting away, she was fingering her ass... The blue tint completely covered her body and quickly absorbed into her skin... By this point the other women were just as “sexually awakened” and fingering their asses too. By now ladies didn’t care about seeing someone turn blue and clothes melting... their skin turned blue and quickly reverted too...

“Ladies.” Linda said pushing away from the table and spreading her legs showing off her new 8in cock. “come on ladies...” she said curling her finger, beckoning them. 

Susan and Martha quickly crawled over to their friend... And began to suck her off... Martha swallowed her friend’s shaft and Susan licked Linda’s heavy balls. As the girls sucked the woman off... Or should I say femboi now... Just like her, the other women began to turn into fembois.

Susan’s breast became flat... Or flatter... Out of all the women there the her new cock was so small, almost 4inches.

Martha’s cock was a bit bigger but not by much, it was only 6in but, like it was normal, the two girls were jacking off as they sucked off their friend’s cock... 

Laura looked over at little Jacob... The black woman has now changed into a thick hips, ass, legs and 13 inch cock, Linda noticed the bigger the boobs a woman has, the bigger the dick she gets afterwards.... The woman was a thick ass femboi. She makes her way to the boy... He looks at her with innocent eyes. The four year old boy looked at her anaconda and licked her lips. 

As she walked closer to the boy, his clothes began to melt off and his 7 inch dick became hard... The boy was surprise to see his little wee-wee grow to this length...

“W-what happened?” the boy asked. 

“Don’t worry,” Laura said with her now fully hard cock at the boy’s lips. “just suck my cock, boy,” she said with a smile... She pushed her thick dick into the little boy’s thick lips “this is all you need to worry about.

“Muhummummmmamm...” the boy said with a mouth full of black pipe. 

“Oh boy...mmmmmm..... I can’t believe this little boy’s throat feels so good.” she said as she fuck the boy’s mouth like a pussy. 

It must have been the part of the infection that changed it so she could fuck his throat so easily and not hurt him... Actually the boy was thinking it was feeling good.

After a moment the woman pulled out her cock from the boy’s throat... Jacob was sad that his mouth felt so empty... He enjoyed the feeling of being filled. 

“Ok little Jacob, turn that fine ass around and so I can fill you with my big black cock.” she said.

The boy didn’t understand why but he was excited, his cock got even harder... It began to push 8 inches. 

The woman slowly entered the boy.

“That’s it Jacob, make mommy proud,” Susan said, her ass getting plowed by Linda “Ohhhhh.... That’s my boy, be the slut mommy knows you can be.” she said with pride. 

Laura started to fuck the boy harder and harder pushing at least 9 inches of her cock into the boy... His stomach bulged as she road the him hard... The boy screamed for more. She pulled his hair to get deeper into him. 

“That’s it Laura, ride that ass.” Screamed Martha as she fed her 6 inch cock to Linda, the woman was still fucking Susan... 

Laura began to grunt and moan... The girls slowed their fucking and sucking... They knew what was cumming....

“Ohhhhh.... Take my cock boy!” she screamed “Take my cummmmm!!..............” she screamed a second later she filled the boy’s ass with her juices... It was so much that some of it began to squirt out from the sides of the boy’s anal ring... And when she pulled out even more cum spurted out. There was so much cum that it looked like someone spilled pudding on half of the dining room. 

“That, was so good...” Laura said as she sat down, cum still ozzing from her hose. 

Little Jacob was so full of cum that his stomach bulged... It almost looked like he was pregnant. 

“Ohhh... It’s my turn.” Martha said squealing... She walked over to Jacob and began to suck the boy’s cock until it was erect to it’s full 7 inches...

The woman bent over and patted her thick ass “come on boy, I know you want to fuck something.” She said.

The boy was tired but she was right, as she laid their, ass in the air and her balls and penis peeking through her closed thighs. An instinct took over the boy... He climbed her up onto her ass, everything in his body was telling him to plunge his new thick cock deep into her winking ass-hole.

“Ahhhaahhhhhooo...” she moaned... It felt bigger than it looked and that was saying something because it already looked big to her. 

The boy fucked her like a jackrabbit for a good 15mins before he spilled his baby juice into her ample ass... 

Linda knew this was only the beginning... She fucked Susan harder and harder pulling her hair and kissing her deep and hard before she planted her seed into her wanting ass... The skinny shapely femboi cried out as she came too... The hot jizz in her ass was the last straw, the woman came out of her tiny dick, spurt after tiny spurt came from her little penis... 

Susan knew her place for some reason... She was a slut, to be used by anyone... That was why she knew her little big dicked boy was now in charge, her husband’s 2 inches would not cut it anymore... She was meant to be used and abused by anyone with a big dick... She knew this was true as she licked up her own spunk from the floor. 

to be continued....


	3. The Bank and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We touch on what happened to Robert and his kids

-Later in the day-

Third st. National bank, in the bosses office. 

“Oh yeahhhh ahhhh.... Ohhhh... fuck me!!” cried out a voice. 

Robert was fucking Skyler Parker III, a man in his early 30’s, the owner of the bank. It was left to him through a will, on the condition the boy got top marks when he graduated his business collage, which he did.

But right now he was being used as the company cumrag... Robert fucked him first and he was fucking him for the third time today... And roger felt the young man’s ass was getting better every time.

Because Robert used to be the one in charge before he had to relinquish his office and power to the young heir... That was why he was always there before anyone was there, he would have to open the place... Now he just meets up with Mr Parker... But today that just meant that the owner was infected first. 

And now, 3p.m., the present... 

The man moaned as Robert fucked the owner on his desk... When he was done again, he stuffed a few thick markers up the man’s ass, and Skyler grabbed the markers and began to fuck himself with them...

Outside the whole bank was running normally... Except, now, with every application signed the customer either fucked a banker or got fucked by a banker... 

On one of the loan desks a man was sucking the loan officer’s desk while his wife sat on the man’s desk jacking off in front of him... After she sprayed her spunk onto his face she made him suck on it until it was hard again and the lone officer and husband and the woman made a train on the floor, before signing the papers for a mortgage. 

Roger smiled as he watched a woman hop on her little boy’s 8 inch cock while in the line... Her 5 inch cock bouncing up and down all along.

“hmmm... The boy looks about 5ys old.” Robert said out loud. “I wonder what my little girl is doing,” he wondered out loud...

He heard on the radio, a news reporter talking. 

“Ok listeners this is now a full blown epidemic,” the man said, anyone could tell the man was worried, “This infection is in our water, I repeat the contagion is in the water, and remember it is transited by touch, if you feel some one is infected please contact....” the man read off the number

-E. Morris Cox Elementary School-

It was time for Casey’s ballet lessons... She left her class, the teacher was still fucking a girl named Monique, Casey’s best friend. The now femboi, was Mrs. McCorry she was shoving her large 10 inch cock into the lite skinned femboi hard and deep... The little girl came hard as Casey left. 

The little girl would have rather eat her best friend’s cum and share with her if she wasn’t late for ballet class.

By now the whole school, if not 90% of the school had already turned. So Casey was wondering what ballet class was going to be like. She smiled as she skipped to her gym where the after school class was going to be held.

The class was indeed different. The teacher, Madam Soresha, who was thin and nearly flat chested only grew a 2inch cock... While her assistant that had rather large C or D cups now had an impressive 10 inch cock. 

“Ok people come, come.” she said “keep your tutus on and pull down your tights- no rip a hole through it...” she said as if it was an inspiration 

The girls did as they were told... There were plenty of girls with rather large cocks. The one girl most people made fun of, Beth, had the largest cock, 9 inches in fact (many people made fun of her weight) but now she was much more slender, all her fat gathered in the right areas, her hips and ass... So she was looking really sexy. Beth was one of Casey’s close friends and she never made fun of her or bullied her.

“Ok you, you, you...” she was picking out girls with large cocks at least larger than 6 inches, there actually not many of them... Most of the transformed girls had 2 - 3 in penises... There were a few, about four girls that were larger 6in or more... 

“Ok it seems we will need to share...” the woman said, as the original teacher sucked her cock. “We will start off with a set of plies.” 

“Now you girls that need to do plies (pronounced Plee-A s) until your asses are filled with cock and then, up...” she said, she showed the girls how it was done with herself and Madam Soresha... The Madam being the one doing the plies, up and down on the assistant’s fat cock.

The girls gave it a shot an many of the girls began to pile on their dicks...it fit easily into the girl’s asses as if they were made to be fucked.... Many of the girls thought this as they plie up and down on the four girl’s cock..

After that there was stretching... There was a nasty version of these exercises... Or at least the assistant could find a nasty way to do things. 

“Ok now all you girls that are tiny please bend over and hold that position.” The assistant demanded... “I watch all you little girls prance around here in your tights and you think it does nothing to me?” she asked. “All you tiny dicked girls are now dick holders... That is all.” 

The woman grabbed a Natalia a little big butt girl with a 3 inch penis... The little girl was only 8 but her ass was already round and perfect, her lips were already puffy, but now she had larger hips and of course a 3inch penis. 

“You have waved that ass around me enough times...” she said as she flipped her around making her ass face her. “This is what you are good for.” she said as she shoved her full 10 inches into the girl. 

“Yelp!” was all she could do as the invading 10 inches pushed through, in that instant she was balls deep in the little girl. 

In that moment Natalia never knew what her life goal was but after she ass was filled with thick femboi cock, she knew she was ment to be a slut for cock, any cock.... The girl’s mind was reeling she wanted to fuck any and every cock she met.... And from now on she would.... The nice crossing guard, the nice police man that waves to her, the man that sleeps at the park and his dog too... Any and every cock all she could think of. 

“Ok lady’s with big cocks, now pick a girl and brake her, like I did with Madam and Natalia,” she said still fucking Natalia.

There was a little girl that would always pick on Casey especially for being Beth’s friend... So the little girl grabbed the 10 yr old Prudence and forced her down... Luckily Beth already found another bully and left Prudence to her friend. 

The little girl pushed her down and told her to get ready... She pushed her 6 inch cock into the snobby girl... He cock might have only been 6inches but her cock was almost thicker than all the other girls. So Prudence definitely felt it.

Casey fucked the ex-bully like there was no tomorrow, “You see right?” she said “you are just a hole for Beth and I to fuck... And when we are not around your will fuck anything... Or better yet keep something in your ass at all time, understand!” she said as she fuck the girl hard.

“Yes, I’m just a hole to fuck, Ohhhh.... Yessssss.....” she screamed “I will fuck anything-” 

“Even dogs,” Casey interrupted “When you get home tell your parents you need a doggy dick to fuck you as much as possible.” 

“Yes,” she agreed getting hot just thinking of a big dog fucking her, “I will buy a doggy, just for their dick, and I will keep something up my ass at all times, I am nothing but a hole to be used.” she said... But every word was the truth, she knew it and she would now live by this new code... Actually it turned her on to think her mother would join... To be a mother, daughter whore... Even daddy she thought.... It made her cum for the fourth time, she was now and forever a slutboi for cock... 

Hearing the new born slut confess to “wanting” to live like a slut-whore made Casey cum deep in the girls ass... In turn making the girl cum for a fifth time...

-At Coxis high school- 

James was on his way to his football team... The school was taken quicker than the many other places, in fact it was taken before lunch time... The out of controlled hormones made the infection spread faster. 

James had changed a bit... He was still toned, but he was a lot more shapely because of his new slight hips. It was a mix of muscle and fem... But it worked for the boy... Though his hips did grow his penis actually shrunk he was only 5inches... The smallest in the family so he became the house cumrag... And the boy wouldn’t have it any other way. 

-On the field- 

The boy’s didn’t spent too much time in the lockers because the big-buff coach (actually, he was even more buff then he was before)... Told them all to hurry onto the field. 

The boys were there waiting for their coach. When he showed up his large 12 inch cock was hanging out.

“Ok boys now show me what you got!” he said pointing at their crotches. 

All the boy’s quickly pulled their pants down... Many of the boys were large and a couple were larger then the coach.

“Good, Ok you and you.” he said to the two largest guys, Tommy Kilne (14inches and Jamal Jonson (16inches) the two boys were monsters. He took them and put them behind him. 

There were three boys that were small Kenny (2inches), Dean (4inches) and James (5inches) were the smallest boys on the team. 

“Ok now you boys,” he pointed out the small boys “you will be our new cumrags.” 

Kenny hated this, even the thought of it... He was infected but he hasn’t had sex yet. This boy was a bully and was mean just to be mean... Maybe that was why the infection took away his manhood...

“So Kenny, you’ll be my bitch from now on.” said a the towel boy, a boy named Gaylord, with a name like that Kenny always messed with him but the boy was now sporting a large 10 inch cock. 

With ease the boy overpowered Kenny pushing him to the ground and forcing his thick new cock into his bully.

“You will kiss my cock every time we meet,” 

Kenny was already thinking of kissing the boy’s cock... He was excited, but he didn’t want to be, the thought it was wrong for him to like that....

“And I will fuck you every day, got it?” Gaylord said.

“B-but what about the weekends... I live far away from you,” even while he said this he was thinking of ways for him to get to his house.... With ever thrust the boy’s bully was fucked out being replaced with a sissy that wants to be fucked by Gaylord’s cock. 

“Figure out a way.” the towel boy said, “I want you to beg me to fuck you everyday... And if I feel like it I will fuck you...” the boy said

Kenny’s heart dropped, he wanted to feel this cock at lest once a day, he though... By this time the boy was meeting every thrust with his ass... Kenny was feeling lucky for getting fucked by a dick so great...

“Please I need your cock.” Kenny pleaded “I can’t live a day without your cock in me,” he said... The boy was telling what he felt the truth was.... He felt he NEEDED Gaylord’s cock. 

“Since I will be fucking whoever and whatever I want, you will have to find other cocks of fuck you ok?” 

Kenny didn’t want to admit it but that could well come true, so he started thinking of other things that could fuck him... His dad?... No I bet dad is as small as I am (which is true... Once his father is infected he will be a bottom too)... His dogs could fuck him... His dad bread’s large dogs to sell anyway.... So sneaking into the kennel wouldn’t be a problem... Ok now he knows where to get cock at home....

The coach was watching his boy’s fuck each other was so heart warming... The big muscle man was being fucked by two of his players... He was getting double penetrated by the two biggest cocks on the team.

“Oh fuck!! Fuck my hole boys!!” the coach said loving every minute of his large dicked players fucking his hole... In fact he loves getting fucked more than fucking... That was the reason he made all his player’s strip... He wanted to find someone that could fuck his big muscular ass... 

to be concluded....


	4. 98%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after this kind of fall out? this XD

-2 weeks later- 

“Hello welcome to our morning news.” said a femboi, “Our new world is almost complete... There is only 2% of the world’s population that is not infected. But analysis say buy the end of the week the 2% will be changed... Now we go to Newman on the streets to see our life after the change.” 

“Thank you Carol, hello viewers this is ‘Newman on the Streets’ and I’m your host Newman,” the man did his song and dance to a prerecorded song... 

“It has been roughly two weeks since the first sighting started, and now we are living in paradise.” the man passes by a park where many boy’s are bouncing on large cock... Even a few with boy on boy action...

“This would not be a normal site to see in our old world, but as you can see many little boys can be found in parks and little boy hang outs so they could get some dick.”

Newman even found a big dicked shota to fuck him, while on camera... “see even I can find someone to fuck me... And this is not seen a obscene or crazy. Fucking, getting fucked it just lets us share ourselves with each other.” the man started to get double penetrated and a few kids began to fuck his mouth... 

“Awww... That was a sweet story righ Craig?” she asked her co-anchor.

“Oh fuck yeahhhhhhaaaaaa...” he said as he hopped on the anchor’s cock.

“That is so nice everything is so perfect,” Said Linda and she fucked James.

“Yeah, hhhuuuuuhhhhh,,,,” said Robert... The man wanted to try out his new dog... The lab fucked him hard... He felt thick ball going in and out of his ass “Honey I think Caramel is going to knot me!!!” the man said excitedly “Ahhhhhh....” the knot took hold and the dog was tied to him.

“Hahah...” Casey laughed “Daddy you look funny,” she said 

“Don’t worry baby your next.” the man smiled at his little girl.

“Ohhh.... Thank you daddy.” said the femboi.

There are more fembois out there and many of them were not women to begin with... That just shows there is not much known about the infection.

Casey’s cumdump was under the table sucking her dick during breakfast... Her cumdump’s mother was under the table as well... Just as she thought her mother ended up sharing her cumdump duties... Her father would do the same except he is his factory’s cumdump first. 

“Ricky baby, what are you gonna do today?” She asked right before she kissed him on the lips. 

“I’m gonna go to the park.” he said... He knew there was a bunch of big dicked men to play with.

Ricky knew he would have a lot of fun there, most if not all the teachers were there for the weekend... Especially Mr. Roman, he has become one of the most favorite teachers in elementary school. 

The boy happily walked out of his house, he smiled as he saw his new neighborhood... Mr. Johnson from across the street was happily fucking his grand son, Len (or Lenny)... The kid was 7 and looked like he loved his grandpa’s cock...

Everybody was dressed almost the same... All of the boy’s had shorts with their crotch and penises hanging out. The men were the same... Private was no longer private... 

He even saw Mr. Avry getting fucked by his 12 yr old boy while his wife made him suck her off... By instinct everyone knew the “rule” those with bigger cocks fuck and those with smaller ones concede... The man had a 5 inch penis while his boy was was 9inches, and his wife’s 8inches so he was the family’s dump. 

Down the way he saw his mom’s friend Susan being fucked by a dog and her pregnant son being sprayed with cum by Laura’s large cock... Her daughter, Nina was also pregnant, she was 2 years older than Jacob, and had a cock almost as impressive as her mommy... 

The two shared the cum, Laura put her dripping cock between the two sluts so they could share the thick cream... Jacob rubbed his pregnant belly against Nina’s... The sticky jizz covered her tiny pregnant belly until they both glistened... Jacob was in heaven, he had two thick black cocks to choose from... He sucked Nina’s while they rubbed their goo covered bellies together... The two steadily slurping loudly. 

Actually many of the boys and young fembois on his street were pregnant... Ricky wanted to get pregnant too, just like his brother, James, he had gotten knocked up by the football team... That’s where he was today, getting his daily dose of cum.

Ricky finally reached his destination, the park. 

“Hey little boy how are you today.” a man waving around a 10inch cock said. 

“Hi Mister, I’m so horny...” The boy said as he laid down on the grass... Pointing his ass in the air and pulling his cheeks apart. “Can you help me out?”

“I love this world.” the man said as he began to push his large cock into the boy’s little hole. 

-Somewhere in space, Ricky and his fuck buddy are on a monitors-

“Look at that,” Said a green skinned alien, it’s skin was slimy and it had four tentacles coming out his back, “they love this new world...” 

“That’s fine and all,” said a purple female alien, “Nice, nice, let’s try the same thing but with only the X chromosome...” 

“So with the women this time?” the blue alien asked. 

“Yes, now power up the multidimensional gate charged.” she said... Many other aliens were walking around getting their ship ready for a dimensional rift... 

The End.


End file.
